Love For A Princess
by Kristina Mustang
Summary: Just a sad, fluffy MidLink oneshot I wrote some time ago.
1. For A Princess

It seemed almost every day now... Link traveled to the Gerudo Desert, why? No one in Ordon was quite sure. He would mount Epona in the early hours and ride to Lake Hylia, he'd play the flight by foul game so he could make it to the lake safely. From there he'd take the Oasis Flight to the desert. Just being there made him sad.

Every day he would promise himself the same thing. "Every day," he said, "I will come to see if it's just a dream." He did that, every day, he climbed to the top of the tower, entered the mirror chamber, and was always met with the same... well... nothing...

The mirror was gone, and so was she. She... The one who brought so much joy to his life. The one who stayed by his side no matter what. The one who never gave up never gave in, never heard those words. The words he wanted to tell her, every day. The real reason he came to the desert, maybe, somehow, in some way, she'd hear him. She'd see the signs, hear his voice, and return how he felt.

Her name now sat etched into stone, on every wall, the same thing over and over again, "Midna I..." He could never bring himself to finish it no matter how hard he tried or how long he stood there, the words just never came out...

Because of his behavior, several people began to worry; Illia, Colin, Bo, Uli, everyone really, but none more than Rusl. Rusl knew him, he knew the things Link had seen at least, he thought he did...

No one could truly understand what was going on with him. He was almost never seen now, he would work in the evening but other than that... nothing.

It had been like any other day, Link left for the Mirror Chamber, with everyone wondering, "Why?" He didn't talk much now. Not unless he had to.

Link sat alone in the chamber. Only thinking of her, and if she would ever keep her promise. This day was different, for once he had company. "What brings you here, princess?" It was Zelda, "I had to see if it was true."

"If what was true?"

"I heard rumors of a young man traveling every day to Lake Hylia. I asked around and found out people were talking about you again." They were silent momentarily. "I see you've been busy..." Zelda finally said acknowledging the carvings in the stone. "What do you want Zelda?"

"You're not the only who misses her."

"How well did you even know her?"

"Link I gave my life to save her."

"That has nothing to do with this! You were brought back! She will never be able to come back!"

Link realized what he did, "I apologize for my outburst princess..." Zelda sighed, "Don't be... After all I don't think anyone could ever understand the pain of losing the one they loved."

Link was quiet.

"How did I know? Well, Midna and I did occupy the same body for a time, I saw the way you looked at her, the way you treated her. You loved her, simple as that." Tears began to form in the hero's eyes, "I did... I really did..."

He carved Her name once more, "She was the best..." The sun began to fall and together they walked away from the chamber. He hoped that his message would be heard. Finally he was able to admit it. He never knew if she felt the same, but at least now, he had some peace... After all he finally said it...

"Midna, I love you..."


	2. From A Hero

_So this is for ValkyrieKnight96 who had made a comment about me hopefully continuing this story, I hope it lives up to your expectations._

She waited... every second of every day. She waited, for something, anything, any sign of him. She sat alone watching for any sign of the light. True she never really liked the light but that was before, before everything. Zant's rule... Her banishment... Finding the blue-eyed beast... The journey... The journey with him, the one who brought light to her life. He filled her with happiness.

Happiness... an emotion long forgotten by the princess... Now she would never feel that way again. She destroyed the mirror, she said the last goodbye, she closed the door, and left him no key... Every single day she thought about it. "Why did I do it?" "What have I gained." "Why couldn't I tell him?" Every morning, no matter what was going on, what diplomats she had to meet with that day, the only thing on her mind... "Link..." The name echoed around her head and never gave her a moment's rest.

Everyone in the castle knew, but no one knew why. Alone she was suffering the pain of a broken heart, maybe if she had told him then... maybe, just maybe, he would have stopped her. There was no one in the Twilight realm she could turn to. No one would understand to the Twili the Light Realm was just a forgotten enemy who could do no harm...

Every night she would lie in bed and think about that day. It always ended the same, "Why didn't I tell him? I was so weak!" Nowadays she kept her staff away, locking her bedroom door and... crying. She cried whenever she was alone. Always she pulled out a book and wrote down the same two words, over and over again, different styles, different sizes, on every single page the same story was told, "Link, I..."

She wished that for a moment she might be able to see him, hear him, hold him, and maybe then she'd have the strength to say the words she had always wanted to. Ever since the day in the dungeon she had felt this way, she hadn't realized at first, but knowing something was different about this one, she approached him.

One night when all was said and done Midna entered her room alone as always. She lay on her bed and hugged a pillow to her face as she began to cry. Her door opened silently as she continued to let emotions take control.

"Midna...?" The princess looked up to see the familiar face of the woman who raised her. "W- what are you doing in here?" The woman put a hand on Midna's shoulder, "Honey I know you've been hurting. Most can't tell, but you can't lie to me. So tell me... what's wrong?"

"In the Light Realm... I found the help I needed to defeat Zant... And with it... I... I..." Midna began to cry once more only saying, "I love him!" The older woman held her close, "Hush now, little princess... Everything will work out in the end... trust me." She held Midna for a long moment as the princess' tears continued. Letting go only when she stopped crying. "Get some rest dear child." Midna nodded and watched as the older woman left for the night.

Behind a tapestry above her bed, a faint glow appeared and disappeared almost instantly. The flash caught her eye and she moved it away falling to her knees at the sight of what was there. The soft clang of the tapestry hitting the ground reverberated throughout the room, the only other sound was that of the muffled sobs of the the wall, as if penned in a gold ink, sat the words, "Midna, I love you."

She didn't know when this written, wasn't even sure how it got there, but it brought her hope. She was overfilled with joy because one thing was certain, he wrote it. Without hesitation, she painted a response her wall. Whatever made that appear would bring them together again she knew it, all she had to do was wait. And wait she would because she could now tell him…

"Link, I love you…"


End file.
